


Ruins

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words knit, tender, kiss.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178981786239/another-drabble-this-one-was-for-the)

Derek stood still in the ruins of his childhood home. He watched as Stiles moved burnt wood and warped metal to get at the orange tail sticking out. He already knew what it was, and his eyes were blurring before Stiles completely drug it out.

It was once bright orange, but now streaked with black. Still as ugly as it had been as a child, but Derek didn't care. He tenderly took it from Stiles’ hand and held the orange cat his mother had knit for him when he was little. A tear slipped out as Stiles   
kissed his forehead.


End file.
